


A Tale of Two Kitties

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble for @pidgy-draws based on her lovely drawing of Hux and Kylo with Millie and her kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Kitties

Based on this [gorgeous picture](http://pidgy-draws.tumblr.com/post/144052498396/goodmorning-o-ao-ive-been-awake-since-long) by [@pidgy-draws](http://pidgy-draws.tumblr.com/) who is amazing.

Hux should have known.

He should have known that letting the walking disaster known as Kylo Ren into his bed and into what passed for his life when he was not being ‘The General’ was the worst kriffing idea he could have come up with.

But then one thing led to another and before he knew it they were shagging on a regular basis, Kylo had made friends with Millicent and programmed his personal dietary choices into Hux’s hospitality droid’s memory. His formerly immaculate private quarters were now a mess of abandoned robes, lightsabre components (the cracked crystal inside it was dangerously unstable and Kylo seemed to be forever repairing it) and half-drunk glasses of blue milk of all things.

But then had come the cat…

Hux didn’t have a clue where Kylo had managed to find it. Millicent had come from his parents, a rather odd little gift at the official promotions ceremony when he’d become General. She had been acquired from a breeder at some expense, but the thing that Kylo had dragged back from wherever the hell he’d found it was nothing like his sleek ginger feline.

For one thing it had tabby and white fur, irregular patches of both covering its body that seemed to stretched out in such odd ways it couldn’t be normal. Its ears were, predictably, enormous and took up a sizeable portion of its head and the green eyes were almost malevolent, and slightly crossed. What had been most disturbing though was the way Kylo had held it up so it had hung down in a long line of cat making it very easy for Hux to see what was between its hind legs.  
‘It’s a male.’ he’d observed with some annoyance. ‘You’ll have to get it fixed.’

‘No!’ Kylo sounded as if Hux had suggested that he himself was to be neutered. ‘That’s barbaric.’

‘It’s sensible.’ Hux said, turning on his heel and stalking off. ‘And keep it the kriff away from my Millie!’

He did take some precautions, such as making sure she was always secured in his quarters and setting a new security code that took Kylo ages to crack. Even so, he grew suspicious as his normally sweet-tempered girl grew snappish and developed a tendency to hide under his bed and claw his ankles when he unwisely put them in her reach.

Then she started to balloon. Hux was a responsible cat parent. He made sure she ate well and her food was of the highest quality. He knew that as a ship cat she didn’t get the same quality of exercise that she would living planet side so he was always extra careful to limit her portions and play with her whenever his time off allowed.

Still, Millicent started to expand. Hux at first though Kylo was sneaking her snacks and yelled at him until Kylo broke down and revealed the reason for Millicent’s sudden weight gain. When he did, Hux had to physically restrain himself from punching him in his face. The only reason he didn’t was because he quite fancied it.

‘Get out.’ he hissed, Millicent bundled up in his arms.

‘It wasn’t my fault.’ Kylo protested. “I swear I have no idea how he got in.’

‘Well, if I so much as see a glimpse of that wretched animal, I am going to turn him into a throw pillow!’ Hux was incandescent by this point. His ire sent Kylo grumbling from his quarters and resulted in no sex for a week. Hux had been ready to make it longer, but Phasma had begged him to relent.

‘Think of the troopers.’ she said, helmet off and hands on her hips. Aside from Kylo, she was the only other person who’d seen the inside of his quarters. ‘He’s terrorising them. For kriff’s sake, fuck him and then things can go back to normal.’

‘Well, when you put it like that.’ Hux used his best sarcastic voice. ‘How could I possibly refuse?’

He did finally relent a day later, going to the training room and more or less dragging Kylo back to his quarters before jumping on him. It had resulted in a very loud and well-spent afternoon. After they were done, Hux had indulged in a post-coital contemplation of the ceiling and that was when he’d seen it, the demonic little face staring at him down through one of the air vents. He’d watched in appalled amazement as the cat had worked a slender paw through the side and then wriggled its way through until it could jump down onto the bed. He looked down at the face of the owner and raised one coppery eyebrow.

‘Told you he got in by himself.’ Kylo sounded smug. Hux took the opportunity to forcibly expel him from his bed.

Some weeks later, Millicent reached the end of her pregnancy and Hux made the unprecedented move of actually signing himself off for an entire shift so he could keep vigil over her bedside. Kylo sat crossed legged on his bed and watched him, the errant (and now neutered) father cuddled in his lap. Thankfully the birth went smoothly and Millicent delivered six kittens. Five of them were thankfully the image of their mother, but the sixth was a tabby and white thing that more resembled an alien life form than an actual cat.

Surprisingly, getting the kittens adopted was extremely easy. Phasma handled all the arrangements with her usual efficiency, taking one for herself as well. The little tabby male proved to be a hit, with several of the officers arguing over who should get him. In the end, Kylo gave the kitten to Mitaka, who’d been too shy to come forward and make his request.

‘A peace offering for choking him repeatedly?’ Hux asked and Kylo simply snorted.

‘He needs a kitten.’ he said. ‘Takes his mind off of thinking about what you look like naked.’

‘Ah.’ Hux replied with a smile. ‘So not a completely selfless gesture then?’

‘As if I would be capable of something like that.’ Kylo said and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a dreadful feeling Kylo named his cat Vader.


End file.
